Making Mum and Dad Proud
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: Hermione's parents are killed so she is now going undercover at Hogwarts as a spy for the Order her new identity Anastasia Knight pureblood Slytherin. To the world she is now dead only Luna, Ginny, Kingsley, and Dumbledore know that she is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0ne

I was on my way home from platform 9 ¾ after my parents didn't come and meet me after the train ride. By the time I had walked to my street it had started to rain. I looked up from the sidewalk only to see the Dark Mark looming over my home of seventeen years. Of course muggles couldn't see it because of charms around the curse. I stood there in shock before rushing into the house only to see chair, tables, cabinets, and other various home objects strewn around the house. The most horrifying thing though was seeing my parents lying motionless on the floor, dead. I slowly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from my trunk and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I just found that Death Eaters have killed my parents. I would very much appreciate if you could come as quickly as possible.

Thank you,

Hermione Granger

Quickly I tied the letter to my owl (A gift from Harry for my seventeenth birthday) Aiden and sent him on his way. Walking over to my parent's bodies I sat down next to them hugging my knees, crying, and repeatedly telling them how sorry I was.

Not long after though it felt like a life time of waiting two loud pops echoed through the house. Looking up I saw both Dumbledore and Kinsley standing over me.

Dumbledore spoke first, "Ms. Granger, I understand how this must be hard for you but with consent I believe we can work this horrible incident to our favor."  
>"How so sir?" I choked out through my tears.<p>

This time it was Kingsley, who spoke, "Well, we could make seem as though you were killed as well. Then we would put a glamour charm on you, give you a new name, and put you in Slytherin to be a spy for the order."

"What would I get out of this deal? I mean I would be losing everything I have left in my life."

"You would be able to find the reason for your parent's deaths and avenge them."

I thought about it for a moment looking over to my parents I wanted to make them proud and avenge their deaths. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Alright first let's decide on a name."

"How about Anastasia and I could go as Stasia for short."

"Yes that sounds good, but you still need a last name."

Dumbledore then spoke, "Knight."

"What about my back story I need one of those right?"

"Oh yes of course. You are a pureblood and lived in the U.S. being homeschooled by a private tutor hired by your mother but your parents decided it was best for you to attend Hogwarts for your last year since it would be your last chance."

"It sounds good to me but I want to be able to tell Ginny and Luna So I'll at least have them to talk to."

"Alright, as long as it is only them. Now, for how you should look and suggestions?"

"I would actually prefer if Ginny and Luna could help me with that one."

"I shall be back soon with both of them then." With that Dumbledore disaperated away.

At the Burrow

All of the Weasley family was around the dinner table eating and chatting when Molly heard a knock on the door. "Well then who could possibly be knocking at our door at this time of night?" She got up and opened the door to find Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "Why, Albus dear what do need?"

"I must speak to your daughter Molly if you don't mind."

"Why, no not at all. GINNY!" "Coming Mum!"

"Miss Weasley will you please come with me, we must still fetch Miss Lovegood."

"Yes, of course."

A few minutes later they then had Luna in the group as well and they went to Hermione's home. When they arrived Hermione explained what happened and the plan for her to become a spy for the order.

"So why do you need us here?" Ginny asked letting the information sink in.

"I wanted you both to help decide how I should look and act. Plus I could use someone to talk to through all of this."

"Of course we'll help you Mione. Right Gin?"

"Ya we'll help you. So I was thinking for this new person Stasia we could give you black hair with a purple streak and bright piercing blue eyes."

"Now that's good."

About a hour later we had decided exactly what I was to look and act like. After deciding we told Dumbledore and he agreed instantly. We prepared for him and Kingsley to perform the spell. They spoke in hushed tones and I could not hear what they were saying but they appeared to be chanting in some foreign language. A purple light then suddenly rushed over and around me. Both Ginny and Luna gasped and ran and found a mirror so I could see how I looked.

When I first saw the girl in the mirror I couldn't believe it was me which I guess is good seeing as though I don't want to be recognized as Hermione Granger anymore. I now had strait black hair with a dark purple streak through it and my eyes were a piercing blue. I had lost all the chubbiness it was replaced with curves. My facial features were well defined and quite pretty. I had grown from 5'5 to 5'8. In just one word I looked stunning.

"It just needs one more thing" Ginny mentioned pulling out a magic lip ring. "This lip ring will let all four of us know if something bad is happening and plus once we get you some new clothes it will tie the entire look together." She explained.

"Wow, thanks Gin." I whispered to my redheaded friend as she slid the lip ring into the left corner of my bottom lip. Ginny just beamed as a reply.

"Now we will make it seem as you were killed here as well." Dumbledore interrupted.

"All right." I agreed. Kingsley and Dumbledore both started to chant again and a tan light fell to where my parent's bodies lay making a fake Hermione Granger.

"Ms. Knight you and Ms. Lovegood as well as Ms. Weasley shall come with me to my home and I shall take the three of you for your needed shopping in the morning." Dumbledore announced as all of us three girls agreed.

We all started to walk out the door as I looked back at my parent's bodies vowing I would make them proud. I was no longer Hermione Granger muggleborn Grifyndor I was now Anastasia Knight pureblood Slytherin who was going to make her parents proud.

A/N first chapter hope you liked it and for those of you who are reading my other fan fic 'A New Life a New Me' don't worry the 5th chapter is almost done and I will post it once this chapter is validated. Please review thanks I love you all. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the following; Harry Potter, Dimlight, Vampire Diaries, Audrey Wait!, Cirque Du Freak, deep Dark and Dangerous, Stepping On the Cracks, The Last Apprentice, Molly Moon, one of the Survivours, Project 17, Black Veil Brides, Escape The fate, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Death Cab For Cutie, Flyleaf, Panic! At the Disco, I do not own the lyrics or any of the song "Savoir" by Black Veil Brides (Or any other recognizable songs,) or anything else except for the plot, Hermione's aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and her parents' names, Aiden Riddle, and also Stasia Knight.

Thank you.

**Chapter two**

**Savoir to All Those Who Cared**

We went around to my back yard making sure no one could see us. Dumbledore then turned to the three of us, "If you three will please hold onto my arm we will apperate to my house so you all can get settled in." We all nodded in agreement. Taking his arm I started to feel as if I was being sucked through a much to small of a tube.

When I was able to breathe again I opened my eyes to see a gigantic mansion which looked like a smaller version of Hogwarts. I looked around in awe my eyes traveling around its beauty. "Yes it is modeled after Hogwarts I know you were wondering. I had it made the year I graduated; I couldn't not live in it anymore, so I modeled my new home after Hogwarts, calling it Pigpimples. He smiled a very crooked smile, while his eyes held their twinkle as he talked about his home Pigpimples.

He started walking towards the front door with Ginny, Luna, and me trailing a short distance behind. "I will show you three to Ms. Granger's excuse me, Ms. Knight's room where you may all pass the night. Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood don't worry your parents' have been informed that you will return at around 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Professor, how were you able to convince our parents to let us stay here? I mean I love my mother and all, but she is one hard woman to convince." Ginny wondered aloud. "Well Ms. Weasley, I simply told something had happened to Ms. Granger and needed you and Ms. Lovegood to help me and that more information on Ms. Granger would be given in the morning when we knew more." We nodded in understanding.

We walked up about five stair cases and through at least twenty hallways before Dumbledore stopped in front of a door with a picture of a zebra. "This is Zulu," Dumbledore motioned towards the zebra. "To you he will act as the Fat Lady of your room. Currently there is no password but I suggest you come up with one soon." With that he turned and left, leaving Ginny, Luna and I alone.

"What's your password going to be Mione oops I mean Stasia?" Ginny asked.

"How about Eric and Lydia Granger." Both Ginny and Luna looked at me puzzled. "Those were my parents' names." "OH"

I then turned to Zulu, "Eric and Lydia Granger will be my password, Zulu."

The door opened and we entered the room. There were dark purple walls and carpeted floors. The bed sheets and curtains were also purple but slightly lighter shades than the floor and wall. Off to one side of the room was a door leading into a walk in closet. To another side was a door to a bathroom, purple tiles of course. There was also a glass door to a balcony overlooking the grounds.  
>"Wow, snazzy room. Right Mione, I mean Stasia." Luna said in a dream like voice. (AN: by Snazzy I don't mean bright I meen cool/ awesome/nice)

"Ya real snazzy." I replied my mind still reeling from the events of the day.

We spent the rest of the night chatting about what we were going to do. Ginny and Luna both promised they would come at least once a week. Before we knew it, it was time for them to go tell the others at the Burrow about my "death".

**A few minutes later at the Burrow**

**Ginny's POV**

We arrived at my house soon after we left 'Stasia'. Luna and I gathered fake tears in our eyes to make it more believable that Mione could be dead. We entered the house and when my mum saw the tears in our eyes she rushed over as everyone else noticed the wetness on our faces they too rushed over.

Everyone had the same questions "What's wrong?" "Where's Mione?" "What is Dumbledore's house like?"

"Well… Hermione she… she… oh Luna you tell them!" then I burst into completely fake tears. Luna started to speak as my mum tried to comfort me.

"Hermione… well… how do I say this?... Well she and her parents… they… they were killed." Then she also broke down into fake sobs.

No one spoke a word. Even if a unicorn hair fell on the ground we would have heard it like a family being tortured by the cruciatous curse, which I'm sure that's how a lot of them felt, like they were being tortured that is. Harry and Ron turned to Dumbledore for conformation he just nodded his head and then spoke, "I am very sorry for your loss as you now Ms. Granger was one of my brightest pupils well, ever. There will be a memorial during the first few days of school. In the meantime I must be going I have a guest at my house who will be joining the 7th years. No she is not a replacement for Ms. Granger it was decided over Christmas she would be coming to Hogwarts instead of her mother, my friend, home schooling her."

"When will we meet her sir?" Harry asked his voice barely above a whisper. "Soon, Harry. Actually on second thought all of you should just meet just meet her at the feast like everyone else. Again I am very sorry for your loss. I hope you will treat the new student with respect no matter her house. She in a lot of ways is quite like Ms. Granger, on the inside of course on the outside they are in no way similar." With that he turned and apperated back to Pigpimples.

**Ron's POV**

She's dead. I can't believe it. Everything I had wanted to do, to tell her I can't now. I'll never be able to tell her I love her or how both Krum and McClaggin weren't good enough for her. I'll never be able to ask her out or kiss her. Never.

My world is spinning while falling down around me. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Then my mind went back to Mione and I collapsed letting the tears stream down my cheeks.

**Harry' POV**

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin! Mione she… she's dead. This can't be happening. She is… she was too nice for something like this to happen to her.

When I find her parents' and her killer(s) I'll… I'll kill 'em. Yeah but first I'll make them pay with pain I want them to bleed and bleed bad.

Ron's crying now but I understand I mean he was in love with her. She was one of my best friends along with Ron. I stormed out of the room and when I was out of eyesight I ran into Ron's room collapsing on his spare bed at the sight of seeing a picture of him, Hermione and me.

**George's POV**

Hermione's dead. I hate this feeling that's now clawing at my gut. I don't feel this way because I had feelings for her no, that's my two younger brothers Ron and Fred. Fred fell in love with her at the Yule Ball but he never made his move because he always had this feeling that Ron was going to the next day and would hate him forever if he made his move the day before he wanted to.

**Molly's POV**

I stared as harry slammed Ron's door shut. Ron was on the ground tears running down his cheeks. George comforted Fred while Luna and Ginny comforted each other. Everyone was sitting down most staring blankly at nothing, all were in shock.

"Well, we might as well start gathering her items for the funeral and memorial. Arthur go get Mione's clothes and personal items from Ginny's room. I'll get all the pictures of her from around the house. Tonks, Lupin will you two go to her house and get her parents' and her things?" Every one nodded their heads to my requests.

I left in search of pictures of Hermione while the children were being comforted by the adults who had come to their senses.

**About an hour later**

Everyone returned from their given tasks around the same time. We set everything we had collected in front of everyone else.

"Okay, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George you all should make a list of Hermione's favorite songs and bands. Ron, Harry, Fleur, and Bill you all make a list of her favorite books. Charlie, Percy, Lupin, and Tonks gather a list of Hermione's heroes/ role models. Then everyone else we are going to go to Hermione's house and get a list of hr remaining friends and family." So everyone go a sheet of parchment and brain stormed. When we went and informed Hermione's friends and family most of them started crying instantly some took a little longer to let it sink in.

When all the lists were completed they were as followed:

**Songs/ Bands**

Sarah Smiles / Panic! At the Disco

The Ballad of Mona Lisa / Panic! At the Disco

Mortician's Daughter / Black Veil Brides

Fallen Angels / Black Veil Brides

You are a Tourist / Death Cab for Cutie

I'll Follow You into the Dark / Death Cab for Cutie

Welcome to the Black Parade / My Chemical Romance

Famous Last Words / My Chemical Romance

All Around Me / Flyleaf

Fully Alive / Flyleaf

This Ain't a Scene, it's an Armed Race / Fall Out Boy

Thnks fr th mmrs / Fall Out Boy

Chariot of Fire / Escape the Fate

Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché / Escape the Fate

**Books**

Hogwarts: A History

Cirque Du freak (series)

Pendragon (series)

Deep, Dark, and Dangerous

Stepping on the Cracks

The Last Apprentice (series)

Dimlight

Vampire Diaries (series)

Molly Moon (series)

Audrey, Wait!

Percy Jackson (series)

Series of Unfortunate Events (series)

One of the Survivors

Project 17

**Heroes and Role Models**

Her Mom and Dad

Dumbledore

Lupin

Sirius

Moody

MgGonagoll

Kingsly

Her aunts and uncles

Her cousins

whoever wrote Dimlight

The author of Hogwarts: A history

**Friends and Family**

Luna

Harry

The Weasleys

All OOP members

All Griffindors

Aunt Milly and Uncle Jackson (Mother's brother)

Lucy, Mary, Jay, Dave (Milly/ Jackson's kids)

Aunt Lacey and Uncle Don (Mother's sister)

Karen, Joe (Lacey/ Don's kids)

Aunt Belle and Uncle Henry (Father's brother)

Ashley, Henry JR., Graham, Anne (Belle/ Henry's kids)

Aunt Kayla and Uncle Nathan (Father's sister)

Debbie, James (Kayla/ Nathan's kids)

Barbra and Bill (Mother's parents)

Tracy and Kevin (Father's parents)

"Alright, so now we have all the lists except who will be speaking and when." I announced after reading the lists.

"Well obviously Harry, Ron, Luna, and I have to speak. Some professors should as well as some family members."

"I agree with Ginny, so how about we ask her family who should speak, after all they are blood related." George Agreed.

**About a hour later with the family**

**Luna's POV**

We arrived at a small muggle diner with Hermione's family to discus funeral arrangements. Many of us had tears in our eyes ready to shed if provoked.

After about a half hour we had planned the entire funeral and memorial for all three Grangers. Pastor Donne will open the funeral/ burial, and then Dumbledore will speak followed by Professor McGonagall. Next will be Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna together, following them will be her mother's parents then her father's. Mrs. Granger's siblings their spouses and children will speak followed by Mr. Granger's siblings their spouses and children. Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley will speak on behave of the Order and then Pastor Donne will close the funeral / burial. It would be held August 25.

The memorial will just be Dumbledore, a few teachers, and anyone else who wishes to speak. During the memorial all Hermione's favorite songs will be playing. It had been scheduled to be held the third day back at Hogwarts (a Saturday). All family and friends had been invited to attend since they had been told about Hermione being a witch during the planning.

**Harry's POV**

When we were done planning one Hermione's cousins, Ashley, walked up to Ron, Ginny, Luna and I hugging us each in turn. When she reached me she whispered in my ear, "Thank you Harry, for being such a good friend to Mione I know it meant a lot to her. She thought of you like a brother, she told me all the time how wonderful you are and how she hoped to be at your side through the very end. Be sure to win this for her I know that wherever she is she'll be watching trying to help you any way she can." Then she turned to everyone else and said, "Goodbye all I'll see on the 25th of August." With that she turned away and walked away with her family.

I stared at her as Ashley walked away thinking of what she had said. Is Mione really watching us? Will she meet my parents and see Sirius? If she does she'll tell them I love and miss, right? I hope so.

Mrs. Weasley then made it known we were all leaving. As we turned and walked away I was still thinking to what Ashley said. Did Mione truly think all of that about me? Did she actually think of me as her brother? All that thought brought was how I knew I should have protected her. I should have told her I thought of her as my sister. I shouldn't have let them kill her. I have to find a way to make it up to her. I'll kill whoever did this and end this war or die like Mione would have wanted me to do.

**Back at Pigpimples**

**June 18**

**Normal POV**

Not much has happened since Ginny and Luna told everyone who cared what had "happened" to my parents and me. I went to Hogsmeed (A/N If anyone can tell me how to spell that it would be great thanks.) with Ginny and Luna on the 14th this month to buy some clothes and anything else I could need.

**Flashback to the 14th**

Luna, Ginny, and I stepped into a store called Hot Topic. It was originally a muggle store but the founder was a squib and had some built in the wizard community as well, so now they also sell some wizardry merchandise like the Weird Sisters along with muggle music and merchandise.

"Stasia, what are we doing here? What could you possibly need from here?" Luna asked looking around the store. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the cashier who had bleach blond hair with purple, red, blue, orange, black, and pink in it. He also had gages about an inch and a quarter big, snakebites, angel bites, and a nose ring.

"This is where I shop for clothes and music, Luna." As I walked to the CD section I saw three boys two of whom I recognized as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. The third boy whom I didn't know had midnight black hair with dark blue streaks and tips his hair was teased to stand up on end jetting out in all different angles. His eyes were a deep blue color with flecks of grey to them. His bottom lip was sporting a ring in the left corner. Surprisingly besides the hair, lip ring, and eye color he reminded me of a picture I had seen of Tom Riddle when he was attending Hogwarts.

The three boys seemed to be searching eagerly for a certain album in the "Just In" section. I approached them while telling Ginny and Luna to stay put. The three boys turned around noticing me as I got closer to them.

Malfoy was the first to speak, "Hello, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. What's your name?" "Hi, I'm Stasia, I'm here buying some clothes and music since it seems most of my luggage was lost during my flight. I've come to finish my seventh year at Hogwarts"

"Funny the same thing happened to me. I'm starting Hogwarts this year too. I'm Aiden; this is Draco and Blaise by the way." The boy I hadn't known said.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, "So what album are you guys looking for?"

"Black Veil Brides Set the World On Fire." Blaise said. "Oh My God, that's one of the things I came for! I've been waiting for it to come out for ages, but you won't find it here seeing as though every section in this store is in alphabetical order and you're in the V's not the B's." I laughed. They all were turning bright red.

We all walked to B's and got the album and walked to the clothing section for Aiden and me. We all picked out a few more albums all mostly the same type of bands.

Shopping took about a half a hour before I had all my clothes picked out and we all walked to the counter to the cashier with multi colored hair and piercings. All three boys tried to get me to let them buy my things for me but I refused.

"Hey we're going to get some butterbeer, you want to come with us? Draco asked hopefully.

"Sure but can I bring my friends?"

"Sure," Aiden answered with a shrug.

"GINNY, LUNA! COME HERE!" I yelled. They both came and started having a glaring contest with Blaise and Draco. "You guys want to go get some butterbeer?" both girls turned to me and agreed. The six of us walked into the three broomsticks grabbed a table and ordered butterbeer.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Aiden asked. The conversation had been mostly going like this, just asking random questions to each other.

"Purple and black" I replied while pulling on the purple strands in my otherwise completely black hair.

"Which album do you think will be better, the one coming from Escape The Fate or Falling In Reverse?"

"Falling In Reverse, Their album will based around their pain about the friendships they had among the members of Escape The Fate. Escape The Fate has already got all their anger about it out in "This War is Ours" But Falling In Reverse is just now getting the chance to release anger and feeling of betrayal. So I'm super exited to see what they can do with it. Escape The Fate is just getting boring now they have nothing else to write about." I answered.

"I'd have to agree with Stasia on this one." Draco agreed with Blaise shaking his head in agreement as well.

"Stasia, it's almost time to go, it's getting late." Ginny stated still not feeling comfortable around Draco and/ or Blaise. "Oh! So it is." I replied checking the time.

The boys called for the bill. "Don't worry we'll pay." Aiden stated as he say us pulling out our money pouches. Each of the boys pulled out enough for two people and an overly generous tip. I smiled and thanked them.

As Ginny, Luna, and I left the shop the boys stared after us, well mostly me. I could feel the heat of their stare on back.

**End Flashback**

I sat I my room listing to Black Veil Brides Set the World On Fire the song Savoir. I feel like this song is almost meant for me.  
>(AN Stasia/ Hermione is NOT singing this song she is just listening to it)

snippet of the lyrics:(A/N and yes this is four lines now, earlier it was not but this time it is, I have the album I looked it up in the lyrics and it said these were four lines all together)

I never meant to be the one Who kept you from the dark,

So I will take this burden on And become the holy one

But remember I am human A Savoir For all that you do

I am here When you are feeling alone, A savoir

I listened as the music faded off as the song came to an end. Since the album was on random the next song that played was New Religion. I was slowly starting to drift off into a blissful sleep as my thoughts returned to my parents and how cold their skin felt to my touch. I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I will be my parents, family, and friends, all those who care's Savoir that I can promise.

**Riddle Manor**

**Aiden's POV**

I walked down the dimly lit passage way to my father's study. As I reached the door I didn't bother knocking I just walked in and sat in the fluffiest chair in front of my father's desk. His chair spun around to face me he had a very large smile plastered on his face which was uncommon.

"Ah, Aiden my boy, how have you been we haven't talked much this week have you noticed?" he sighed.

"I have noticed Father, but you were busy with work which gave me a chance to listen to some of the albums I bought the other day."

"Ah, yes tell me all about them Aiden I know how you love your music" That was the cool thing about my father he always wants to hear about my music and he would never tell me he was too busy for me. Sometimes we might go a week without talking but then we always have one of those long father son heart to heart chats.

After vividly explaining every song on all the albums I asked my father, "Father may I tell you something, it's about a girl."

"Alright, go ahead Aiden." His voice was hesitant.

"Well, when I was shopping with Blay and Dray, we met this girl her name is Stasia. She is starting her seventh year new at Hogwarts too. She, well she's amazing and I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, her lip ring, her laugh, her voice, her taste in music. She's… perfect" I finished in a whisper.

My father looked at me intrigued; he obviously wanted to meet her seeing as though I had, had a few girlfriends and girls who really liked me but I never spoke of them like I had about Stasia. "Why don't you get some rest it is getting late we can pick this up tomorrow." He offered. I nodded yes and went to my room. I fell asleep dreaming of Anastasia Knight.

**End Aiden's POV**

A/N

Okay, so I think I have all the kinks out now. At least I hope I do. Well I hope you all like this chapter.

Just to let you know my writing in the next few chapters might be kinda bitchy on my part (More than this one seems) especially the chapter with the funeral (which will be either next chapter or the one after that). The reason for that is lately I've been having some family troubles. So anyways shit been happening so it's been taking a while to write.

I've started on chapter three, and already with less than 600 words there is a huge twist.

Okay that should be it. Hope you liked it if you didn't that's fine you don't have to read any more of it. Bye.


End file.
